The Bronze Sun
by HeadintheClouds16
Summary: Sequel to "The Onyx Moon". Kris has been brought to Middle-Earth for a purpose. Why? She has no idea but until she does, she, along with her temperamental necklace, have set of with Bilbo and the dwarves to help take back the city of Erebor. Finding heart-ache, laughs and love along the way is only part of the deal and Kris must find out how strong she can really be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Why must we always run? Why can't we take leisurely strolls or jaunty walks? "

"Because the orcs chasing us want our heads. Preferably apart from our bodies."

I quirked a brow at the blonde dwarf beside me and felt my lip twitch up.

_Dwarves…Masters of deadpan comedy. Who knew?_

"Right, thanks Fili…I almost forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder."

I sighed and leaned up against a tree, taking a quick breather as Bilbo had gone to scout out the area. Fili chuckled and patted my shoulder sympathetically, leaning up against my right side.

I absently brushed back a few loose strains from my face and tried to secure it back into a ponytail. I bumped Fili and muttered an apology but he merely chuckled and watched his brother.

Kili paced nervously in front of us, sending nervous glances back up the forest hill. No doubt looking for our burglar friend once again but like the saying said, a watched pot never boils, so his constant pacing was just making everyone uneasy.

We had barely had time to take a break after we were rescued by the eagles, setting off soon after the eagles had left. We had assumed that Azog would take longer to regroup than he did; trying to salvage what was left of his pack.

Yet, Azog would not be stopped.

He tracked us down within the day and soon we were running again for our lives. We had spent a week running from the orcs, not sleeping and barely eating as we were chased across Middle Earth by a pack, albeit a smaller one, who wanted us dead.

Not that I can blame them though, after all, we had done a number on them and I had personally had an orc eaten by his own warg. They were more or less very ticked off, and were going to hunt us until we either died or were killed.

Odd, but orcs were surprisingly determined creatures when it came down to it.

_We may as well die of exhaustion at the rate we're going… _I thought sarcastically, looking down at the shirt Ori had lent me all those months ago. It hung off of me as if it was made for Bombur, slipping off my shoulder more times than I could count.

Let's just say the dwarves were getting to see far more of me than I would personally like.

_Might as well just run in nothing but my bra…_ I thought, shaking my head at the odd image. _Perhaps my pasty white skin will blind the orcs and scare them off. I know a few beach residents who could vouch for its unnatural paleness…_

I giggled quietly at my own humor and earned a few curious looks from the dwarves around, each most likely wondering if I was losing my mind due to the lack of food. It wasn't the best time for humor, but I was at this point too tired to care.

I smiled weakly at them and felt myself automatically fiddling with the stone that lay on the chest, the familiar shape and weight settling my mind. I looked down and examined it, the black stone glittering in the light. It hummed under my touch and I could feel its strange presence in the depths of my mind.

"I blame you for all of this you know…" I murmured quietly, eyeing the Onyx Moon. It almost felt like it would have rolled its eyes at me in response and I snorted, setting it down.

_Moody little thing…_

I glanced back at the still pacing Kili and threw a small twig, hitting him square in the head. He jerked and spun around, eyeing me curiously.

"What was that for?" he demanded, his voice incredulous. I raised my brows and gestured to the rest of the company who looked a little worse for wear.

"You're making everyone nervous. Now just stop pacing and wait for Bilbo. He'll be back, he always come back."

_Plus I know that he is fine because who else will give Frodo the ring, but then again, I probably should just keep that to myself._ I thought to myself, a weak smile tugging at my lips.

Kili looked around quickly and surveyed the group, finally taking in tense atmosphere. Even Thorin looked more uneasy than usual, his brows drawn tightly together.

"She's right. No use wasting your strength lad." Bofur piped up, resting on a log massaging his feet. "We just have to wait until Bilbo gets back."

Kili glowered at Bofur but stopped pacing, moving to stand beside me instead.

"He's been gone for a while, is all." Kili said to me, still watching the path Bilbo had gone up. "I don't know if we should be worried or not."

I nodded and leaned into the dark haired dwarf.

Kili and I hadn't gone any farther with our new found relationship since that night on the cliff, if that's what it could even be called. After that night we both seemed to agree to keep things the same as they were before until we were in the clear.

Neither of us knew how to broach the news to the company so we decided to keep it quiet, except for Fili who quickly put two and two together and Bofur who grinned ear to ear for a solid day after. I often wondered if Thorin knew what his nephew had been up to but I felt that if he wanted to say something to me, he would have done it already. Thorin was not the best known for his patience.

With Kili and I's lives constantly at risk, it made more sense to keep our feelings relatively professional instead of playing the love-struck couple who make out far longer than strictly necessary. I would do no favours to us or the company.

Not that I wouldn't mind with Kili… Seriously, he was stunning. But when orcs are hunting you, you have to make the tough decisions.

I was brought out of my musing when Kili shifted for what seemed the hundredth time, still agitated. I was just about to tell him not to worry when a flurry of footsteps sounded from up the hill.

I jumped from where I stood and hurried to meet a flustered looking Bilbo, the dwarves and Gandalf hurrying behind me.

Thorin pushed through the group and eyed the hobbit, his countenance more tense than ever.

"Well?" he demanded.

Bilbo took a breath and shook his head. "The orcs are close, getting closer too. Only within a few hundred leagues now… But there is something else …"

"They saw you." Gandalf stated bluntly, his face grim. I felt my lips part and I looked at Bilbo, hoping that he had gone undetected. We had only just escaped Azog… I didn't want to be seeing him so soon.

_Bet he would love to see you though… _I thought, our last meeting flitting through my mind. _Yah, that'll go well._

Bilbo frowned and shook his head furiously, glancing back at the wizard.

"No, I wasn't seen. But there is something else!"

"See, what did I tell you?" Gandalf cut in, smiling at the company. "A perfect burglar!"

The tense atmosphere seemed to evaporate all at once, the dwarves immediately turning to one another in relief.

Still, I felt a slight knot at the pit of my stomach. Bilbo did not seem as happy as I would expect he would be if Azog was clueless to our location. He seemed almost scared, his wide eyes making me more nervous.

"Bilbo," I asked, breaking the low chatter "What else did you see?"

"I saw something else out there…" Bilbo began, the dwarves quickly hushing, "Something big…It was some sort of beast."

Gandalf seemed to perk up at this, his gray eyes sharpening. "In the form of a bear?"

Bilbo jerked up and narrowed his eyes at the wizard. "Well, yes, but massive. Much larger than a normal bear. How did you know?"

I looked at Gandalf and tried to figure out what he was thinking, his eyes far away.

From what I could tell, a giant bear was not the best news I had ever heard. I didn't know how Middle-Earth bears acting, but given the way everything else did in this world, I was assuming it was dangerous and very deadly.

"There is a house, not far from here. It could provide us with protection. But we must hurry…"

I glanced around at the group and could tell that everyone was a little unsure. Thorin looked at Gandalf but before he could say anything, a loud roar ripped through the valley.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up and I reached for my dagger instinctively. The dwarves followed in suit but they were just as shaken as I was.

I caught Kili's eye and could see the uncertainty there. Either we stayed and fought, or we tried to make another run for it.

"Hurry!" Gandalf finally cried, shocking the dwarves into actions. Thorin seemed to come too and soon, we were off again, or choice once again made. And as it always was, we were to run.

Kili grabbed my hand and we tore off after the giant wizard, my legs protesting at the pace but I ignored it.

I quickly waved Kili off and let go of his hand, the terrain too uneven to be linked together. Also he and Fili were the two fastest runners so weighing him down was doing no one any favours.

I may be faster than some, like Bombur… But then again, so was everyone else...

We had stumbled into a copse of trees, Bilbo gallantly staying close to me just in case I fell. Which, though I loathe to admit it and make myself sound like those idiotic girls in horror movies, I often stumbled and had to push myself back up to keep up with the company.

We stutter to a stop in the midst of the trees as a roar ripped through the air, Kili and Fili appearing at either side of me. A part of me would have smiled at their constant appearances, but at the moment, I was too preoccupied to consider it.

"Come on!" Gandalf urged his grey hat askew. "This way!"

I took off once again, following Bilbo's tattered jacket as a point of reference. Poor Bombur was terrified and I noticed Thorin grab him by the beard and yank him after us.

"Hurry up Bombur!" I called, hoping to shock him out of his fearful state.

Just as we stumbled onto a flat valley, a blur ran past me I barely had time to recognize it.

"Bombur?" I huffed, watching as the tubby dwarf past the line of dwarves with surprising speed.

With a sudden realization, I turned to look behind me and realized now I was the last one. Thorin ran close by but still, I was last. Dead last…

_Dead last just took on a brand new meaning…_ I thought darkly

"Oh come on!" I cried, quickening my pace. "I am not being eaten first!"

I was tired, sore and ready to collapse. I didn't want to add 'digested by a giant bear' to that list.

I looked up from the uneven ground and caught sight of our so-called sanctuary, a large house surrounded by what looked to be a wall.

Just as I thought we had reached safety, a loud crash sounded behind me. Ignoring my common sense, I whipped around to see.

_Oh my god…_

A bear the size of car came barreling at us, its black fur rippling over its muscular form. Huge teeth gleamed in the waning light, its eyes black as it tore after us.

With a small gulp, I focused on the dwarf ahead of me, willing my legs to push on. I could hear its pounding feet on the ground and could feel my heart beginning to truly pound. No from exhaustion, but from plain fear.

The company took off through the archway into a small garden, me taking up the rear. Gandalf waved me through and I could see the small fear in his eyes.

I could see the door to the home just ahead, my heart thundering inside my chest, matching the beat of the beasts' paws.

Suddenly, I crashed into the back of a dwarf and fell, stunned. I looked up from where I was on the ground and realized that we had reached the door but it wasn't opening.

"Open it!" someone cried, the dwarves pushing each other to try and get to the door. Oin helped me back onto my feet and I didn't miss his widening eyes at the beast behind us.

I pushed myself onto my toes and peered over the mass of dwarves, trying to see the problem. We only had so much time left!

The door was solid wood, iron bands holding it together. I could make out Kili's dark head and he hit the door with his shoulder, the thundering getting louder.

Then I realized the problem.

"Move!" I commanded, pushing my way through as fast as I could. "Get out of the way!" I was not going to be eaten because of the stupidity of dwarves… Or was it just men in general… Who knew…

Elbowing poor Nori in the stomach I threw myself at the door, earning a shocked look from Kili who hit the door repeatedly.

"The latch!" I cried indignantly, reaching up with both hands and moving the metal latch. Thorin moved beside me quickly and we hefted the deadbolt up, falling into the home as the door flung open.

I scuttled out of the way as the dwarves and Bilbo flung them against the door, now trying desperately to close it.

I jumped into action and threw myself into the fray, pushing the door close.

I nearly choked as a head appeared in the door, the beast's teeth snapping at us.

"Close it!" Someone screamed, the dwarves yelling at one another quickly. I pushed with all my strength against the door, the hot breath of the giant bear on my face.

"Heave lads!" I heard Dwalin bellow, my feet struggling to find grip on the stone floor. I closed my eyes and put all my weight into the door, my teeth set in a tight grimace.

Finally, with an agonizing slam, the door shut. The dwarves hurried to lock it and soon we were safe, the bear roaring from outside.

I slid down the door and let myself catch my breath, my breathe coming in pants and gasps.

"Next time…" I gasped out, looking up at the tired dwarves, "just check… for the latch…please…"

Bofur stood beside me and raised a brow, too tired for a retort but still in good enough humor to grace me with a sarcastic look.

"What was that?" Ori finally piped up, the small dwarf doubled over. I glanced at Gandalf and saw him gazing at the door, lost in thought.

"That is our host." he said finally, my eyes widening slightly. "His name is Beorn. He is a skin-changer. Sometimes he is a huge black bear, or sometimes he is a great strong man… The bear is unpredictable…"

Gandalf slowly started to move away, the dwarves slowly beginning to spread out in the home. He continued to explain this bear man and I couldn't help but mutter when it was revealed that Beorn did not like dwarves.

Bofur held out a hand and I took it, groaning as I got to my feet. I could still hear the bear, or rather Beorn, snuffling outside and followed Kili as he went to explore our host's home.

"Watch your step…" Fili warned, gesturing to the large step that separated the main room from what I thought was a kitchen.

I nodded and hopped onto it, looking around me.

The table towered over me and I walked over to Kili who seemed to be poking around the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I asked, crossing my arms as he pulled out a large loaf of brown bread. He smiled impishly at me, the wide grin weakening my reserve.

Damn his smile… I thought, rolling my eyes at him.

"Just figured that we could use some food before we head off to bed." he said, his eyes glittering. "I don't think our host will mind."

"Uh huh, I doubt that the bear man will mind dwarves rifling through his cupboards. Not one bit." I shook my head but couldn't help but wonder how good that bread would be with a little cheese.

Kili grinned at me again and quickly leaned in for a kiss, surprising me. His lips felt soft against mine and I tried not to blush too much went he pulled away.

"I knew you would see reason." he answered easily, his dark eyes mischievous. I felt myself turning red, Kili's grin only widening. He leaned in again and spoke quietly, his hair brushing my shoulder.

"I think the company can wait though a bit longer for the bread, don't you think?" I glanced up at him and held my breath, a part of me still unbelieving that Kili could be remotely interested in me.

The Onyx Moon seemed to hum at my chest, sensing my whirl of emotions. I could feel my eyes closing on their own accord when a loud cough sounded.

Fili stood near the table, his face highly amused and both Kili and I shuffled away from each other.

_Damn it Kris! Stop kissing the company members…This will only make things more awkward._ I scolded myself, not believing my lack in reason. _If Thorin had caught us…_

The image of Thorin's intense glare finding me with his nephew caused me to shake, banishing the image from my mind. Hopefully that never came about. I really doubted Thorin would enjoy having me swooning after Kili left, right and centre while a dragon was on the loose.

I took a step back from the princeling and tried to look productive, searching area for anything that would make this any less awkward. Fili's eyes bore holes in my back and I couldn't help but thank that it wasn't Thorin's gaze that watched.

Fili crossed his arms and smiled a small smirk that seemed to only appear when he was really amused.

"Don't stop on my account." he said, that infuriating smirk still plastered on his face.

Kili glared at his brother and tossed him the loaf of bread, muttering under his breath. "Someone always has to appear…" I heard Kili say, Fili catching the bread and watching us.

"We were just trying to find some food. Hopefully Beorn doesn't get too mad." I tried, still ignoring Fili's wicked grin.

Fili cocked his head and gave me a leveled look, his brows rising. "If that is how you find supplies, then next time I'll volunteer."

Kili chuckled good-naturedly, eyeing his brother with a mix of amusement and annoyance. "In your dreams, brother."

I couldn't help but snort in response to Fili, grinning a bit despite myself.

_Just like his brother… Geez these two must have been batting off the girls at home._

"You're a real charmer Fili. Sure know how to make a girl feel special." I chuckled, shaking my head as I made my way back towards the rest of the company. I glanced back at Kili and quirked a brow, whispering low to Fili as I passed.

"If Kili decides to take a swing, I'm not helping."

Fili eyed me sarcastically but I merely shrugged, tapping him lightly on the nose. "I'm not the one who interrupted. It would be a shame to see that perfect nose broken… But, I'm off duty now so have fun!"

I couldn't help but giggle as I walked away, Fili warily turning to Kili with his hands open in show of appeasement. I could hear Kili's sarcastic grumbling at his brother but decided to let them deal with it.

Right now, I was going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Thorin decided that no one would have to perform watch duty due to the fact that we were barricaded in a bear/man's home, everyone soon settled down.

I found myself a nice bit of straw and soon was asleep; my limbs sprawled in what must have been a pretty awkward sight. I can only imagine Kili's face at seeing my star-fish imitation.

However, my night could not go uninterrupted because I am firstly, extremely unlucky and secondly, I am extremely unlucky.

I was completely asleep when I felt a slight tugging on my hair, causing me to stir. It was only a few hours after the rest of the company had gone to bed and it annoyed me to think someone would wake me after so little sleep.

I had run for days. I deserved to sleep through the night without interruptions, especially those involving either blood-thirsty orcs or mischievous dwarves. Either way, I was not amused.

"Kili, stop…" I murmured, knowing that sometime during the night he had probably settled himself beside me. Why he was tugging my hair in the middle of the night however was beyond me.

He always slept beside me, his arm finding its way over my stomach by the end of the night.

Fili usually slept nearby by at a more respectable distance. The saying, "three's a crowd" tended to pop up when I thought about it and I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of me, Kili and Fili all cuddled together.

Kili would definitely have something to say about the limits of 'brotherly love' if that happened.

The tugging stopped, and I sighed, rolling over. Falling slowly back to sleep, I was almost out when the tugging started again, this time more aggressively.

"Kili…" I warned my voice deadly. Yet the tugging didn't stop, my threat ignored.

The yanking on my hair caused me to groan, throwing my hands up in a way to fight off my late night attacker.

_Kili, you better have a death wish…_ I thought darkly, my hands searching for the source of the tugging.

My hand blindly followed my hair up and to the source, soft hairs scratching at my fingertips. "Kili, you better let go or so help me..." I grumbled, feeling his face.

_I never knew his beard had gotten so extensive…_ I thought casually, my mind trying to figure out why his beard never seemed to end. _He must be growing it out._

The soft hair seemed to continue forever and a small frown line started at my brow.

_Something isn't right here…_

I opened my eyes and peered backwards, trying to find out what I was touching.

Through the dim lighting, I nearly yelped at the sight of two yellow eyes watching me, the pupils oddly slit. I wretched backward and felt my hair pull painfully, forcing me back down.

_That's not Kili! What the hell!_

The creature seemed to shift under my gaze and moved slightly to the side, the moonlight lighting its back. Waiting for some great hairy beast to emerge from the light, I felt my mouth fall open as a the creature became illuminated.

A goat. A large, red goat.

I watched me with a bored expression and continued to chew on some straw, the golden tints catching the low light.

_That's odd…The straw looks almost like…_

"Hey!" I hissed, pulling my hair out of the goat's mouth. It clamped down on my hair tighter and eyed me, upset at my reaction. "Let go of my hair!

_A goat is eating my hair! A giant, Middle-Earth goat is trying to eat my hair… Come on! Why me?_

Pulling on my hair, the goat didn't budge my hair hanging out of its mouth in a slobbery mess.

"Give me my hair…" I cooed, pulling lightly in hopes of soothing the goat. "Here's a good goat, give me my hair…" The goat blinked at me and did one slow chew, taunting me.

My eyes narrowed. _So that's how you want to play, huh?_

The goat and I stared off.

A part of me wanted to stop and look at the ridiculousness of having a staring contest with a goat but I was too concerned with having hair by the end of the match.

I don't think I would look very good bald on one side of my head…

I gave another pull and the goat took a step back, dragging me with it. With a sharp intake of breath, I struggled not to yell obscenities at the animal.

"Let go, our we will be eating goat in the morning…" I threatened, glaring up at the red goat. It seemed to find this funny and flopped its head from side to side, jarring my head with each motion.

Glaring at the goat, I slowly pulled on my hair once again, trying to force the goat to let go. The goat merely huffed, planting its feet.

"Stupid animal…" I muttered, looking around for help. If this goat wasn't going to give me back my hair, maybe someone could help out.

Kili lay to the one side of me, his hair falling over his face. In other circumstances, I would have smiled at the expression on his face but right now, a goat was trying to make me bald. I could dwell on cute dwarves later.

"Kili!" I hissed, trying not to wake anyone else. I really didn't want this to be a company event. I would never hear the end of it… Gloin and Bofur would have a field day.

"Kili!" I hissed again, nudging him with my foot. He muttered under his breath and rolled over, moving further from me.

I cursed and tried to nudge him again, finding it difficult to do with my hair in a goat's mouth. "Come on Kili! Wake up! Kili!"

Another murmur came from the dark princeling before his breathing settling into a deep snore.

_Great…_

I huffed and eyed the goat again, its mouth itching to gnaw on my hair. I tried to pull again but the goat merely threw its head to the side, causing me to cry out.

"I'm going to make you into a pelt when I'm done!" I muttered, hoping the goat knew what I was saying. I wasn't making idle threats anymore. If I was bald because of this thing, there would be hell to pay.

And I was not above wearing goat from now on… Maybe make a nice vest…

My gaze settled on another form by Kili, their broad form and fur-lined coat catching my eye.

"Fili!" I hissed, trying the other brother. "Fili, wake up!"

Kili grumbled from where he slept but I noticed the other form shift slightly, turning towards me.

"Fili!" I tried one more time, praying that I wouldn't have to wake the entire company to help me get my hair out of a goat's jaws.

At least if it was a tough animal I would have looked brave… a goat was just plain ridiculous. It just made me look like a complete idiot who fed their hair to a goat.

Fili groaned softly but woke slightly, his voice thick with sleep. "Kris? What do you want?"

I let out a loud sigh and tried to speak quickly, Fili no doubt lingering between being awake and asleep.

"Fili, thank god you're awake… I need your help."

"Help with what? Can't it wait until morning…" I could hear him falling back asleep, his voice lowering ever so slightly. I had to get him to help!

"It can't! Fili I need help!"

I heard a sigh and then some more rustling. "Did Kili do something?" He asked quietly, a yawn permeating the silence that followed.

I paused, taken aback for a second. Did he honestly think I was waking him in the middle of the night to discuss relationship problems? Seriously?

"No! No, it has nothing to do with Kili. I'm…well… my hair is stuck."

I watched the goat out of the side of my eye as I heard Fili shuffle again. I had caught his attention.

"Your hair is stuck. Where?" He ask, his voice incredulous.

I sighed and gave the stubborn goat one more glare. "In a goat's mouth…"

"In what?!"

I looked over and I could see Fili clearly now, his face peering over his brothers shoulder. He squinted a bit and I could see him taking in the scene.

Suddenly, his face broke out into a smile, a real ear-to-ear smile that I generally attributed to his brother. He generally was more reserved, but obviously my peril was much more entertaining than most things. Glad to know I could cheer up someone's day.

Even in the darkness, I could see him struggling to not laugh, my face heating up slowly in response.

I huffed and motioned with one hand to the goat, my other hand holding my hair. "Yah yah, very funny. A goat is eating Kris' hair. Now come over here and help me! I don't want to be bald!"

I could hear him chuckle quietly as he got up, carefully avoiding his brother as he reached my side. Giving me a wide grin, his turned his attention between the goat and I.

"Should I even ask?" He whispered, his grin widening at my leveling stare.

"No, I enjoy having my hair eaten my cloven footed animals. Fili! Please, just get this thing to let go!"

He smirked and turned to the goat, which at this point, seemed wary of the second person. It made a loud baa-ing noise and both Fili and I shushed it, hoping it didn't wake anyone.

Once certain no other dwarf had wakened, Fili moved closer to the goat. Making sure to stay in a crouching position, he held his hand out, as if he had something in it.

"Do you really think that it will fall for the old I've-got-food-in-my hand trick?" I whispered incredulously, knowing this goat to be stubborn and slightly sadistic.

Fili hushed me and continued, holding out his hand.

He made soothing noises to the goat, the goat's fearful look soon relaxed. It watched the tawny dwarf with interest, eyeing his palm.

Suddenly, my hair felt slack, the goat's mouth relaxing. With one quick yank, I pulled my hair from the goat's mouth.

"Ha!" I hissed happily, checking to see if I still had hair attached to my head. I turned to face my soon-to-be vest and found the goat was still focused on Fili's hand.

Fili opened it slowly and showed that there was nothing in it, the goat snorted loudly before turning, obviously not amused at his trick.

"Sorry." Fili apologized to the goat, giving me a small smirk. "But my friend needs her hair."

I still couldn't believe that it only took a small trick to give me back my hair but I shrugged it off, too happy at the moment at the prospect of not looking like female Bruce Willis.

"Serves you right, stupid goat…" I whispered darkly, surveying my damaged hair. It was a slobbery mess, goat salvia dripping off of the knot the goat had created. However, it was still there so that was a small mercy.

"Is your hair alright?" Fili murmured from beside me, coming to sit beside me. I eyed him and noticed the barely contained smirk on his face, his usually controlled exterior cracking slightly.

I huffed and tried to run the fingers through the mess, grimacing at the feeling.

"Should be, though I can tell you I am never letting a goat near me again…"

Fili chuckled and I couldn't help but chuckle quietly beside him, shaking my head at the memory.

"Thank you Fili, I don't know what I would have done without you. You're my hero."

Fili snorted at my sarcastic remark and pretended to take a bow while sitting, quirking his head to the side to see me.

"Always at your service, my Lady."

I smiled at the sound of my old nickname and tried to nod at him imperiously, waving my hand as if it was a common occurrence.

"Thank you… Goat-Whisperer."

"Goat-Whisperer?" Fili laughed, catching himself and lowering his tone. "Is that my name now? Goat-Whisperer? I feel like Goat-Defeater would be a better name."

I hid my grin and nodded solemnly, "No, you shall be from now on known as Goat-Whisperer. Your skill with goats is truly breath-taking. Next time I see a goat, I will point it in your direction."

Fili cocked his head to the side and watched me, his eyes mischievous. "Would this be before or after the goat has eaten all your hair?"

I shoved him and laughed, trying to stay quiet.

_Cheeky bugger… Just like Kili…_

The room descended into quiet again, just the sounds of snores and my fingers running through my hair filling the house. I caught movement off to the side and noticed that Bilbo was awake, his eyes wide as he looked into his hands.

I frowned as I squinted to get a better look, my breath catching when a soft golden glimmer caught my eye.

The Ring.

I knew he would find the ring, since in the other movies he gave it to Frodo but still… There was the ring… the one thing that would cause so much destruction. I felt Fili turning to look at me and I quickly resumed my combing, not wanting Fili to know what I was looking at.

No one but Bilbo could know about the Ring. If I told anyone… I don't know what might happen.

"Why is it always me?" I asked suddenly to Fili, mostly just to distract him from Bilbo and the Ring. "I bet you have never had your hair almost eaten by a goat. Or been tied to a warg. Or forced to speak Orcish for half a day. Or even falling off a cliff in a goblin cave for that matter!"

I shook my head quickly and finished combing out the mess that was my hair, searching the dim home for a bucket of water to rinse my goat-spit-soaked hair in. I laughed sarcastically and shrugged my shoulders.

"I am probably the most unlucky person in all of Middle-Earth."

I looked over at Fili and found him deep in thought, his smile faded. I felt my smile falter a bit and peered at him, confused.

_Did he see the ring? Oh no…_

"Fili?"

He seemed to start at looked over, his eyes carefully veiled.

_If he was his brother,_ I mused, _I would be able to tell exactly what he was thinking by his eyes. Funny how one brother is more an open-book then the other._

"You never did tell us about what happen after the goblin cave." He stated simply, watching me. "We thought you were dead and the next thing we know, you are running from Azog who we also thought was dead."

I shifted and let out a sigh, happy he wasn't thinking about the Ring. That would not be good. I could deal with my adventures with Azog and the goblin caves. They weren't pleasant but at least then I wasn't changing the storyline or whatever this could be called.

Alternate Reality? Parallel Universe? Insanity? Who knows.

"I guess I never had time." I replied, quickly getting up and carrying a small bucket over from the door.

"Well, since I did just save your life, perhaps you could shed some light on the matter…my Lady."

"Save my life…" I snorted, happy to see Fili's grin back in place. Not knowing what was bothering him made me much too anxious I realized, as he was so much more closed off than Kili. I couldn't source out the problem and I realized with a shock that bother me.

_Huh._

"If you really want to know…"

The blonde dwarf nodded and settled back into the straw, his hands behind his head. "I need a dull story to lull me back to sleep." He grinned, peeking up at me. "I think yours should do."

"Should I remind you that your only talent in life is speaking to small-minded farm animals?" I bit back, finishing washing my hair of goat spit.

"Just as yours is to allow these dim-witted creatures eat your hair?" He challenged, causing me to pause.

"Touché, Goat-Whisperer. Touché." I said finally, lying back down next to him and Kili.

Kili still remained completely oblivious to the events, muttering in his sleep and rolling back around, his back now to me.

Fili, on my other side, shook his head, causing the straw to rustling. "I'm not even going to ask what 'too-shay' means." He said the laughter evident in his voice. "I am still trying to puzzle out 'ohmagod'."

I laughed loudly and clamped my hand over my mouth, hoping I didn't wake anyone. Just hearing Fili attempt my slanged version of 'oh my god' was enough to bring tears to my eyes.

_Dwarves and English-slang… never gets old._

I calmed myself and looked up at the ceiling, Fili still amused at my outburst.

With a slowly breath, I began to re-created my experience from the underwater lake, to meeting Azog, to waking up on the top of the pillar after the eagles saved us.

Fili listened quietly, allowing me to spin my tale with no interruptions. Every so often I would hear him chuckle, or stiffen, depending on the point of my story but he still listened. I was surprised that he remained quiet even when I explained my experience with Azog and the other orcs but I feel like it was mostly so I could get it off my chest. Even if Fili felt anything, he would keep it to himself for his and my own sake.

Making sure I never raised my voice more than a whisper, Fili shifted closer to hear, his arm brushing mine.

Soon it was Fili talking, his low voice explaining their meeting with the Goblin King and Gandalf's rescue, a story Bofur only explained briefly to me after I had awoke from healing Thorin.

Fili was an apt story teller, easily melding the events together as the moon rose and fell from the sky, neither of us realizing the time.

It was only when a giant man, Beorn himself, entered the home did he find no souls awake in the home, as Kris and Fili were side-by-side, both fast asleep.


End file.
